


Lies and Flowers

by Lai_Lac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Little smut, Multi, Parent Issues, Shady Pasts, atsumu is younger than kageyama, ill add tags as i go, its suppossed to be short, literally all of them protective, tattoo artists have fashion, they're familly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lai_Lac/pseuds/Lai_Lac
Summary: The boys working at the new tattoo parlor are mysterious with shady pasts. when it comes back to bite them, they band together and fight back, with the help of some soft boys working at the flower shop across the street.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Lies and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Again i'm not anyone would willingly read this  
> sorry the character are no mine and thier personalities are altered slightly for this fanfic  
> I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes, if there is any tell me plsssssss  
> this story i didn't plan out so i'm going with the flow. if u have any suggestions u can comment it, if you want  
> Anyways, enjoyyyy!!!

Oikawa woke up, thoughts jumbled from a bad dream. He’s immediately filled with the uncomfortable feeling this day was going to be bad.

Whenever he feels like this he would stay home, but that isn’t the case today. He needs to go to the parlor to work on a client not to mention it is opening day. Yet here he was in bed, trying to think of a good enough excuse to not go in today.

_ I could always say I'm sick. Actually, Ukai won’t believe that, would he? _

Contemplating this for what seemed like a few hours but was actually 10 minutes, he got out of bed.

Following his morning routine, he showered, brushed his teeth, changed, and was going to fix his hair. His hair is the most problematic thing he has to deal with in the morning and some days he wouldn’t even bother with it. 

Setting up his things by the mirror, he starts getting ready. Smoothing out his hair with his hands and applying some hair gel to hold his curls, he looks at the mirror and sees a handsome but emotionally conflicted boy.

_ Well, no one has to know about the last half. _

Running his fingers through his hair, the curls fall into place, some away from his face and his bangs falling down to his forehead. He runs his hands on the sides so he looks less like Einstein. 

He buttons a red shirt, rolling the sleeves of his shirt. He then slips on some black skinny jeans and rolls the cuffs up, showing some of his skin above his ankles. 

He finishes off by putting some gold earrings on his left ear, from the lobe up to the helix. Both piercings are connected by 2 gold chains and one hanging off his helix piercing. His right ear already has 1 small but beautiful piercing on his right lobe. 

_ Well damn, I look good! _

He grabs his bag and grabs a piece of milk bread, making his way to the door. Looking at the time he frantically opens the door locking it swiftly before running down the corridor and then the stairs.

Not thinking of anything else except the fact that he’s already 30 minutes late, he then bumps into someone. 

Encased in broad and muscular arms, he looks up and sees what seems like the most handsome person he’s seen. The stranger releases him and Oikawa steadies himself.

Piercing green eyes are holding onto his golden brown ones, searching for something. He searches for a few seconds and Oikawa feels like a stranger saw him stark naked, he felt exposed. 

Eventually, the stranger's gaze wandered off to the side and Oikawa was secretly hoping he kept looking at him. Snapping out of his trance, he tries to say sorry and leave but is immediately met with a different sound. He realizes then, a little too late, that his cheeks are stuffed with milk bread. 

Taking a big gulp he swallowed the bread and cleared his throat. Mutter a quick “Sorry about that and thanks”, he bolts down the street and pulls open the door a bit too harshly as the hinges make a sound of the door hitting with a force on both sides.

As he enters he’s met with the smell of hot chocolate, floating through the air. He immediately recognizes Kageyama and heads his way, grabbing a cup of hot chocolate with some marshmallows in it.

“Hey there Tobio-chan!”, he says. The younger boy looks genuinely happy to be called out.

“Hey, Oikka-kun!”, Kageyama says with a big smile, which immediately switched to a grin. 

Kageyama had on a black hoodie with a print of a cute animated milk carton on the front. He had some white jeans and black shoes to match. His hair was the same as always, dark, straight, and falling over his forehead and ending just above his eyes. He had on his black studded earring on his lobe and a cuff earring on his right helix.

“Someone’s a little late it seems.”, Kageyama says with amusement hitched in his voice.

“Can you blame me, I needed time to make myself look as handsome as I do.”, raising an exaggerated hand to his hair.

The younger tattoo artist burst out in a loud laugh which brings a big grin on Oikawa’s face. Nothing is better than making your friends smile. Soon enough another laugh was heard, their hyena laugh could've been heard miles away.

Oikawa turned around with a smile on his face, which only grew wider when he saw his friend.

“Tets-chan! I thought you were gonna be the late one!”, he whined.

Kuroo had a dark red, close to the black shirt on, the levees were short and rolled up to show his lion tattoo on his forearm. The first 3 buttons were undone and a silver chain dangled from his neck and disappeared into his shirt. His hair was the same as usual, his normal bed hair. Half of his bangs over his forehead and the rest sticking upwards. He had a silver earring on his left ear from the lobe to the helix. Connected with a small silver chain.

“I can’t believe you think so low of me Oikka-chan!”, he whined a little louder than Oikawa.

“Well if we're being honest Tets-kun, you are the one who’s always late.”, Kageyama said matter of factly.

“Traitor Tobio-chan!!” Kuroo screeched, loud enough to burst our eardrums.

They all laugh once again, loud and barbaric, holding back nothing but pure amusement. Their face reassembled tomatoes at this point.

_ It's good to be back! _

Oikawa is so damn happy to be back around these people again. The only ones in the world he can trust and the only ones he can love and get love back from. The people who took him in and accepted his weirdness and flaws. Only to cherish him even more.

“Hey, Oikka-channnnn!!”, Kuroo says again, His face has a mix of curiosity and concern etched into his features but quickly goes away after looking into his eyes.

“Sorry, just thinking”, Oikawa responded sheepishly.

“It’s fine, but where's Ten-Ten and Tsum-tsum?”, Kuroo asks with only a drip of concern in his voice.

Just then the door slam opened once more. Probably with more force than Oikawa did earlier. The loud sound travels through the entrance. 

_ Oh shit! Was I this loud too?!?! _

All three of them turn to see the one and only Tendou enters with a wide smile and dragging a sleepy Atsumu behind him.

Tendou had an oversized maroon sweater that slipped off his shoulder, exposing his bare skin and showing his flower tattoo on his collar bone. His pants were black skinny jeans and he was wearing

some white shoes too. There was a single silver earring dangling from his right lobe. His hair was the same as usual with hair down and his bangs tied up into a little ponytail, sticking upwards.

Atsumu had a gray sweater unzipped showing a plain black t-shirt that clung to his body, showing off his muscles and slim form. He wore blue skinny jeans and some black shoes. He had a gold cuff earring on his helix on both ears. His hair was styled away to the right and away from his face.

“Oikka-chan!!! Tobio-chan!!! Tets-Chan!!!!”, Tendou says loudly, hugging them.

Somehow Atsumu was pulled in front of him and was in the middle of their hugging circle. All the warmth probably got to him and he fell asleep against Kuroo’s chest. Soft snores emitting from his slightly parted lips.

The four of them chuckle lightly at him and Kuroo picks him up bridal style and places him on a chair to rest for a few minutes. He then turns around to walk back to the group.

Leaning against the counter he says, “I’m guessing you were late cause of the baby fox, huh?”

Tendou smiles warmly towards Atsumu’s sleeping form and responds, “Yea, looks like he was up sketching for his client today.”

“Well we’ll let him sleep for a bit, he’s just too cute!” Oikawa whispers loudly.

They all agree that the youngest boy was cutest when he was sleeping. They bickered about who should take some photos of him. They play rock paper, scissors and Kageyama loses.

“See, it’s what happens when you come too early Tobio-chan.” Tendou exclaims

Kageyama pulls out his phone and takes some pictures, he spends around 3 minutes taking many photos of the boy and tucks it into his pocket once more. 

They spend another 20 minutes chatting about their break. For a week Kuroo was playing Halo with Bokuto. Tendou was painting a portrait for his university classes. Kageyama spent the whole week baking and even brought some cookies to work with him. They didn’t last very long, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Tendou munched on them while recalling all the events from their week.

Soon after they finished talking, Atsumu woke up. He yawned and stretched his arms. No one noticed how he got up and made his way to Kageyama and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Sleeping beauty finally wakes up huh?”, Kuroo chuckles.

“How was your sleep Tsum-Tsum?”, Oikawa asks.

“Hmm, it was good, but yer loud mouth woke me up!”, He said irritably. 

He was met with lots of laughs and giggles. He smiled warmly as Oikawa passed a hot chocolate to him. His eyes lit up from the sight of the steaming hot chocolate in his hands.

“Are there any marshmallows?!!”, he asked excitedly.

Kuroo walks into the employee lounge room and comes back with a bag of marshmallows.

“Brought them just for you Tsum-Tsum”, Kuroo says.

Atsumu nodded his thanks and dumped around 10 small marshmallows into his hot chocolate. It took around 2 minutes for them to melt, he then sips the drink getting some marshmallows on his lips which he licks away.

“Thanks, Tets-chan!”, Atsumu says with more excitement than before.

“How was your week of Tsum-Tsum?”, Kageyama asks eagerly. 

“Oh you know, I stayed home, avoided people, and ate my fill.”, pulling out a cheeky grin.

They all nod when he said avoid people and smiled after he said he sat his fill. Soon after Ukai came down.

He is wearing the usual plaid shirt that makes him look like an old man with some blue jeans which have paint splashes everywhere. His face and hair also had paint stuck on it. His ears are filled with piercing and his sleeves are rolled up so you can see the beginning of his forearm sleeve tattoo.

They all bowed and greeted Ukai with smiles and hugs.

“You kids are so troublesome”, he says with a long sigh.

They only laugh in response. Ukai is like the dad they never had, always there, and always annoyed with them.

“Well, then we have to open up, your customers will be here shortly and you will get to work.”, he says, no room for question. They all nodded in response and scurried off to the lounge. They dropped their things and said their good luck before heading to their respective working space. 

Oikawa came to his working station and laid out the sketches for his customer. They wanted a snake tattoo curling around a paintbrush.

_ A weird but unique choice, I must say _

Setting up the inks and needles needed for this work, he settles into his chair and opens his phone.  He goes to his messages where he opens a group chat with the employees of the tattoo parlor.

**Charlie's Angels**

**9:02 am**

~MilkBread~

Anyone else bored af rn?

Joker  ♣

Thank god it's not just me :/

O Blueberry O

Ig none of our clients are here yet huh?

Madhatter©

Lil shits should show up on time

~MilkBread~

Tru that

If they don’t fuckin show up we get today off!!

Foxy™

They better show up

I didn’t fucking set yup for nothin

Joker  ♣

Oop-

my bitch showed up, see ya after

Joker ♣ is offline

~MilkBread~

Ugh seems like my little bitch came too

Bye bye~

~MilkBread~ is offline

Foxy™

Gotta get to work mines here too

Good luck baddies

Madhatter©

Got it love

If u don’t like them fuck up thier design

Then blame it on them lol

Foxy™

Lol will do

Foxy™ is offline

O Blueberry O

I swear mines is gonna show up with urs

Madhatter©

Lets bet on it!!

O Blueberry O

Ur on bitch

170 yen they come together

Madhatter©

Hmmm

Ur on!

Good luck hope you’ll need it

O Blueberry O

Wait noooo!

Mines here

Madhatter©

Kay pig

pay uppp~

O Blueberry O

Fine 

Bye bye ten-ten

Madhatter©

Mines is here now

I asked they came alone

Bye bye tobio-chan~

O Blueberry O and Madhatter© are offline

**Author's Note:**

> Okay like i said, they are protective and its gonna be real cool how they help each other in the future. The POv will change every chapter and sometimes mid chapter.   
> And again like a said before, thier personalities are off, but it shows more in the other chapters i have planned.  
> All character's should have equal time to tell their stories and stuff.  
> Look forward to the rest ig  
> hope you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
